The Video
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT Tsuna locked himself in his room for 3 weeks, worried, people started to stay over that the Sawada household in hopes for Tsuna to come out. When Tsuna did come out, it seems that he was working on a video, curious, they want to see the video but Tsuna doesn't want them to, but when his mother comes into the picture he couldn't refuse, even if it may ruin his friendship.


**One-Shot:  
** Everyone was really worried for Tsuna, and by everyone that means all of Tsuna's Guardians, Varia, Kokuyo Gang, Chiavarone, CEDEF, Ninth and his Guardians, Haru, Kyoko, and surprisingly the Acrobaleno as well.

Nana had let them all stay in her little house since they would constantly visit anyways, so eventually the whole group practically camping out at the Sawada household, Hibari putting up the most fight of course, he didn't really want to crowd around the stupid herbivores but if it was for the omnivore, he had to bare.

No, Tsuna wasn't attacked and needed to be protected, it wasn't that he lost his memories and needed support; he wasn't rejecting to be friends with anyone.

It was stupid really, Tsuna had locked himself in his room for 3 weeks and wouldn't come out, but nobody could come in either, not even Reborn who was angrily sipping his espresso at the moment at his student who had somehow outsmarted him.

Then a click was heard, and they all turned their heads to see the sacred room that held Tsuna, the door handle turned ever so slightly. Everyone stilled and quieted down, holding their breath as the door creaked open to reveal a tired-yet-excited-look from Tsuna who had a serious case of dark bags under his eyes and his face extremely pale.

Tsuna scanned his surroundings only to freeze when he saw everyone in the living room and took a deep breath. His abruptly turned around and was about to go inside and locked the door again when a bullet shot through the air and hit the door frame which was centimeters away from Tsuna who froze.

"Hold it Dame-Tsuna; I ain't letting you back in that darn room, especially after worrying all of us." Reborn said darkly as Leon transformed back into the same magical, green chameleon.

"You all didn't have to come." Tsuna said, turning back to them with a nervous smile as he wrung his hands and shifted his feet.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?! Do you need to rest? I failed as your right-hand man!" Gokudera shouted and started to bang his head on the floor.

"I'm ok, and I already rested, and you most certainly did not Hayato!" Tsuna said, accidentally saying Gokudera's first name.

Gokudera however looked like he just found out all the mysteries to the UMAs in the world and was sparkling everywhere.

"Brat, what were you doing in that room." Xanxus demanded as he pointed his X Guns at said boy who just looked at him wearily, not doing his usual shriek which confused everyone.

"Stuff." Tsuna answered curtly before bolting into the room and locking the door, just barely able to escape Xanxus's and Reborn's wrath.

" _ **TTTTSSSSSUUUUUNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Reborn bellowed and Tsuna winced, he didn't want anybody to know what he made because they'd probably hate him after that except for his Mist guardian Mukuro, maybe, some of the others might stick with him too but Tsuna highly doubted that.

Whacks and growls were heard from the other door and there was shots of guns being blasted, Tsuna sweatdropped, they were really angry weren't they?

Suddenly it stopped and Tsuna was confused until a soft voice was heard, "Tsu-kun, can you please come out? I promise I won't let them harm you in anyway, we were all just worried but I bet you were working on something important huh Tsu-kun? Can you show us?"

Mom. Tsuna grimaced he would have her disappointed if he didn't come out with what he did and he didn't want that, but if he showed everyone, he'd be in deep trouble too, and he also didn't want that.

Tsuna weighed the pros and cons before deciding and said to the other side of the doors, "I'll come out but they can't harm me before I show them what I done and after I show them."

It was silent for a few minutes until a squeaky voice said, "Deal."  
Tsuna trembled as he grabbed a disc and slowly unlocked the door to step back out to see everyone crowding his door and hallway.

They immediately saw the disc and hurriedly shuffled back inside the living room but not without a few death threats, shouts and pushing.

Tsuna walked slowly after them holding the disc gently in his fingers, careful to not harm the disc. Everyone was already settled down when Tsuna entered and he shakily inserted the disc into the player, everyone's eyes latched onto the screen Tsuna stepped back and sat on the floor next to Mukuro who he safe with the most at the moment.

 **Trick and Treat – English Version ~ By JubyPhonic**

Mukuro – _Italic_

Chrome – **Bold**

Both – _**Italic and Bold**_

Two dolls that replicated Mukuro and Chrome fell onto a stage with strings attached to them as they danced in sync, they bowed before clapping their hands above their heads and the scene changed into a manor on the full moon surrounded by trees with no leaves. An image of Tsuna looking at the direction of the manor was seen before just images of Tsuna himself in different angles.

 _Buried deep, buried deep_

 _Into the forest you will follow_

 _Haunting notes drawing you near_

Mukuro, who wore a suit, appeared on the screen sitting on one of the trees in front of the manor, mouthing the words while the lyrics before images of him popped up in different angles as well.

 _Come with me, come with me_

 _You're getting closer,_

 _Can't you taste it in the air?  
No need to fear!  
_

Chrome, who was wearing a dull pink dress, was also sitting on a tree in front of the manor and was also mouthing the lyrics until images of her popped up as well.

 **Quickly now, feel it pound**

 **With every step, you hurry forward into darkness all around**

The two appeared in front of the front doors to the manor facing each other.

 **Come on in, hasn't been**

 **A very lively place too long**

 _ **Let's play a game, ready? Begin!**_

The two was staring straight through the screen mouthing the words before opening the doors and the screen moved to get the motion of going in.

 _ **Cinnamon sticks and magic tricks**_

 _ **Go hand in hand like plague on land**_

Tsuna was staring off into space as some sort of substance dripped off the wall behind him before his was standing in a shallow pool of water but lotus plants filled the screen soon after.

 **Think of it like your drowning in pool of syrup**

 **And you never can**

 **Dream again and let it fall away,**

 **You bitter sorrows at bay**

A white drop fell into a cup filled with some sort of drink only to be pulled up by Mukuro who sipped it before smiling at what everyone assumed was Tsuna.

 _Just drink it in, they're made from up above_

 _So good they'll make you fall down!  
_

The sight of the scene blurred before eye movement was seen and the screen went black.

 **Sleep but remember sweets are best**

 **When they're wrapped around dreams so deep**

 **You shouldn't leave**

Chrome was holding Tsuna's head as they fell down a lane that was cornered in lotus flowers before the screen righted up showing Tsuna right-side up this time.

 **Pulled from eyes,**

 **You see this world for what it really is**

 **Try not to scream!  
**

Tsuna's eyes blinked open but Chrome covered his eyes with her hands. They turned pitch black as black lotus plants grew their way up the screen and continued upwards.

 **Don't lose your head, your feet and hands**

 **Bounded tightly as they scrape along the floor**

 **You've given in, give up, and get back**

Mukuro's hand held Tsuna's as they went up, the lotus plants still growing. Then it was replaced with a butterfly in a spider web that had transformed into Tsuna's figure. The image went back and was blocked by a door.

 _ **Giving us your word,**_

 _ **Let's start**_

Mukuro and Chrome appeared in front of the door each holding a trident and making a cross over the door with the said weapons. Tsuna had awoken in the next scene only to find himself on a chair in an unknown room. Tsuna was banging on the door when an image of Mukuro's red eye appeared in his mind. Mukuro and Chrome on the other hand was walking up to Hibari who had fallen on his knees holding his right hand to his right eye. A spider web was placed on the screen on top of the three people on the screen.

Tsuna tugged on the door knob and managed to open it and fall through, Tsuna wasted no time to run down a hallway, ripples of water at his feet as he ran, his face was alighted with fear and worry. Images appeared and an adult Lambo laid on the ground and was dead, Ryohei was propped against the wall and also was dead, Yamamoto was similar to Ryohei and was propped against the wall and was dead but was seen at a different angle showing his whole face unlike Ryohei's, Gokudera was leaning towards the wall and his face was angled so it looked like he was staring at the screen but wasn't as his eyes were distant and was also dead, Hibari was the last to be seen, holding up his right hand to his right eye and was tangled by his hair, his left eye moving frantically yet seemed to have a defeated look in them as if already ready to die.

Lotus plants filled the screen once more but the buds that appeared bloomed. Tsuna's horrified face was the next scene before it was lighted up by a pinkish-purple light.

 _ **Ah ah ah ah**_

 _ **Ah ah ah ah**_

 _ **Ahahh, ahahh, ahahh, ah**_

 _ **Ahahh, ahahh, haa, ah-ah**_

Mist had wrapped around Mukuro who turned with a smirk on his face towards the screen before it was moved downwards to the floor to see a dead Hibari lying there with blood splatters around him, the image was zoomed out to show Tsuna's left eye to see the reflection of what Tsuna had seen.

Chrome had slid behind him with her dress lifted slightly by her left hand and her head down in a slight bow, her right hand holding onto her trident. She surged toward while pointing her trident just as Tsuna turned, the smaller trident's tip almost touching his wide eye. Chrome moved closer only to pull away and slash her trident downwards with lotus plants appearing around her and attacking Tsuna down while Mukuro, who was slightly covered by lotus plants, clapped.

 _Flicker through the dark_

 _The double edges shine a light of doubt_

 _Cut cleanly by a knife_

The screen soon showed Mukuro and Chrome sitting next to a table that held cake and other things. The image blurred for a few seconds to show that the Tsuna in the video was just waking up. Mukuro was leaning on his left hand as Chrome took a strawberry from the cake on the table, and image of two strawberries and a knife appeared before Chrome appeared with a strawberry with whip cream in her mouth, a fork still attached to the strawberry.

 _Love games to lose_

 _No not a single feeling goes un-soured_

 _By the hands of life_

A strawberry rolled of the table and Chrome who stretched her arm out as if to catch it dropped a knife as well. When the strawberry hit the ground, it was soon stabbed by the knife that also fell; Tsuna who was in the background and was blurred was then sharpened to detail.

 **And what I saw there**

 **Peeking behind the blindfold,**

 **Was a sight sore eyes should never see**

Chrome was looking at where Tsuna was located but Mukuro was smiling with his eyes closed, not caring about Tsuna. Tsuna's blindfold soon came down though and Mukuro and Chrome looked closer only to move back to their previous position as Tsuna looked to gaze at them.

 **Laughing lanterns light up**

 **Growing on**

 **But never knowing**

 **How their shadows shook me deep!**

The light got darker and the two Mist's face was black except for the orange curved eyes that was tilted upwards and the orange smirks that adorned their faces before the light brightened up returning it to their original face, this happened another time before Tsuna's blindfold went of all the way to show his whole face.

 _Oh me oh my, what's with this guy?_

 _Who let you rise before it was time?  
_ **If this blindfold really doesn't work**

 **Them maybe I'll just make you blind!  
**

Mukuro and Chrome took over the screen and sang the words, but when Chrome mentioned the blind part, the image blinked and she was holding her trident in her hand.

 **Hey come on!**

 **You really shouldn't laugh**

 **But it's so cute**

 **How you think that you can**

The two disappeared and the screen moved around to indicate that Tsuna was looking around for the two of them.

 _You're still so lost,_

 _We'll help you find your way_

 _ **So start Act II of our play!**_

The screen closed into a black screen again as Tsuna once again fell unconscious.

 **Hey…**

 **Can I have?...**

 **Heh~**

Tsuna was awoken again though when Chrome appeared behind him, wrapped her arms around his head and laying her head on his hair as she whispered her lyrics. Two shadows appeared in front of a scared Tsuna when Chrome laughed. **  
**

_**Are you afraid?  
No need to shake**_

 _ **Like a mouse who's trapped**_

 _ **And trying hard to breathe**_

The screen went downwards, the sides lined with lotus flowers and Tsuna who covered his face with his arms but could see his left eye widened in fear and horror.

 _Oh would you like some nice warm milk_

 _To stop your beating heart_

 _From jumping free!_

Mukuro appeared and flicked his bangs on his right side back before holding out a hand to a scared Tsuna, who now wore a mantle, while Chrome stood behind him. The scene changed to inside the manor as Mukuro pulled him up.

 **Come join the fun,**

 **Warm like the sun**

 **Welcome to our cozy home fill with love**

Mukuro was replaced with Chrome as they spun around and Chrome drew close to Tsuna whose eyes were still wide.

 **All that we ask is in your grasp,**

 **So give us just a bit**

 **From your pocket!**

Chrome bowed down and held up Tsuna's back left hand, she smirked when the Vongola Ring appeared on his middle finger. **  
**

_**Hey can we have what's in your hand?**_

 _ **C'mon hurry now!  
Are you really hurrying?**_

Chrome dragged Tsuna forward to a throne but then three slides appeared with a possessed adult Lambo to the side, a gap was left as Hibari who was also possessed was in the middle, Yamamoto was to the right with a gap still there, the three showed the red eye that belonged to Mukuro, Ryohei soon appeared in the gap between Lambo and Hibari, however, even though everyone could tell he was possessed, Ryohei was angled in a way that Mukuro's red eye couldn't be seen, Gokudera was like Ryohei, although possessed, the red eyes was not seen. _ **  
**_

_**No need to know,**_

 _ **Don't ask, don't tell**_

 _ **You're playing by the rules we make so well!**_

A picture of Mukuro and Chrome was seen before the picture was ripped in half to see Tsuna on the throne that was seen earlier, the screen moved to Tsuna's right to see Mukuro who sat on the large armrest and to Tsuna's left where Chrome sat. _ **  
**_

_**Eat every sweet so you believe**_

 _ **In our decency**_

 _ **We call it trick and treat**_

Chrome was holding her trident on the next scene with a smile while Mukuro was also holding his and had a slight tilt of the lips.

 _ **Now is the time to take what's mine**_

 _ **So hand it over here**_

 _ **Hand it to me!**_

The tips of the tridents were crossed in front of Tsuna's face before it was dropped and Mukuro's and Chrome's face moved towards Tsuna.

The dolls appeared once again and danced for a bit with Tsuna interlinked in their arms until they bowed, the Tsuna doll fell to the floor. Nobody moved or made a sound as the screen moved upwards and at the end was Tsuna, his eyes closed, but when he opened them, his mouth stretched into a smirk and his eyes were widen open, instead of the usual two eyes, Tsuna's right eye was now red.

Everyone was silent, in awe, shock, fear, or amusement. Tsuna shifted nervously and glanced at Mukuro who was extremely amused and slightly awed at the video and looked down at Tsuna who was looking at him in nervousness.

"Good job Tsunayoshi, it looked accurate and your voice fits perfectly but it isn't as good as my voice kufufufufufufufufu." Mukuro laughed, and Tsuna relaxed.

"I tried my best." Tsuna teased and Mukuro chuckled.

"Tsuna," Reborn said darkly as his hand twitched, everyone knew he wanted to pull out his gun and start shooting Tsuna but he had a promise and Reborn didn't break promises, "What was that?"

Tsuna tilted his head, "It was a music video of Mukuro taking over me and Chrome as his partner in crime."

Reborn gritted his teeth, and people around him wisely backed away, they never seen Reborn so angry before, "You know what I meant Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna scratched his cheek, "Ah, I thought I'd be fun."

Yamamoto looked hurt when he came up to Tsuna, "You killed me."

"Ah," Tsuna winced, "I need to do something about that since I knew you'd come and save me, that'd ruin the whole possession thing which was the whole point, sorry Yamamoto."

Yamamoto looked relieved that Tsuna didn't do that on purpose and that Tsuna trusted him to save Tsuna, but it still kinda hurted him that he died then got possessed.

"Don't ignore me Tsuna. I wasn't done talking." Reborn growled and Leon transformed into a pistol but Reborn hadn't fired yet, everyone could tell he was really close to do so though.

Tsuna shivered, "I…gotta go bye!" Tsuna ran over to the window, jumped out, and ran off before reborn could get a proper shot.

"I'll get you later Tsuna." Reborn muttered and walked away, his annoyed mood affecting the air around him.

Tsuna cried internally, he was so dead for making that video.


End file.
